Korkeat panokset
by Jadeile
Summary: Gai/Kakashi. Jouluinen adjektiivitarina.


**Varoitukset:** Sisältää shounen-aita, tarkemmin sanottuna KakashixGai. Kliseinen loppu.

**Disclaimer:** En omista Narutoa, sen omistaa Kishimoto-sensei.

**

* * *

**

Korkeat panokset

Aurinkoinen joulukuu oli saapunut Konohan pätkään kylään. Maa oli pilkullisen lumen peitossa ja taivaalta tuprutti kyseistä ainetta lisää kaiken aikaa. Joka puolella henkeäsalpaavaa kylää oli matoisia jouluvaloja ja puisia koristeita ja suurin osa kylän karvaisista asukkaista oli täysin joulutunnelman pauloissa. Kylässä kävelevä henkilö saattoi erittäin helposti törmätä hymysuiseen tonttulakkiin pukeutuneeseen Konohan Kauniisen Vihreään Petoon, Maito Gaihin, joka loikki pitkin isoja katuja laulellen joululauluja.

"Lunta tulvillaaan on raikas talvisääää, ei liinakkommekaan nyt enää talliin jääää!" pelokas Gai lauloi seilatessaan puolelta toiselle nopealla kadulla, jonka vierusta oli täynnä erilaisia jouluun liittyviä tuotteita myyviä putiikkeja. Itse asiassa punaisella Gailla oli eräänlainen tehtävä menossa, vaikkei sitä helposti ulkopuolinen huomaisikaan. Tehtävä oli hankkia lahjoja ja joulukoristeita hyvissä ajoin. Säihkyvällä Gailla olikin vasemmassa kädessään pörröinen paperilappu, johon hän oli kirjoittanut listan kimeistä asioista, joita hänen pitäisi hankkia. Lähinnä söpössä listassa luki vain keille hänen pitäisi ostaa lahjoja, ja nimiä riitti.

Yhtäkkiä luminen Gai huomasi näyteikkunan, joka näytti mielenkiintoiselta. Hän hyppelehti imartelevasti lähemmäs ja tarkasteli ikkunaa. Kyllä, tuo olisi se käheä kauppa, johon hän menisi ensimmäisenä. Rakastunut hymy nousi hänen kasvoilleen hänen astuessa sisään pahoinvoivaan kauppaan.

Punastunut Gai kierteli rasittavalta hyllyltä toiselle napaten mukaan milloin mitäkin, joka kävisi joko joulukoristeesta tai lahjasta jollekulle. Hän löysi muun muassa erittäin kimaltelevan kilpikonnakuvioisen pipon Leelle, ja kirkkaan ja lystikkään koristeruukun Gaaralle. Tämä voisi laittaa sen hapanta työpöytäänsä koristamaan. Aivan loistava idea kyllä!

Lopulta mauttoman Gain ostokorissa oli oikeastaan kaikki muu, paitsi lahja Kakashille. Jostain syystä isokorvaiselle shinobille oli niin vaikeaa löytää mitään, mistä tämä pitäisi. Joka vuosi ystävällinen Gai oli viime tipassa ostanut jotain epätoivoista ja typerää, mistä oli varma, ettei herkkä Kakashi tainnut oikeasti pitää. Mutta jotain hänen silti oli hankittava.

"Tänä vuonna annan hänelle jotain, mistä hän pitää! Tai sitten minun täytyy…" väkivaltainen Gai pysähtyi miettimään sopivaa rangaistusta itselleen, mikäli hän ei voisi pitää sanaansa. Mikään tavallisen pelokas rangaistus ei olisi sopiva, piti olla jotain erityistä… blondi ajatus pilkahti hänen mieleensä ja sai hänen kevyet niskakarvansa nousemaan pystyyn. Se oli julma, todella julma, mutta sopiva.

"Jos en pysty antamaan Kakashille tänä jouluna lahjaksi jotain, mistä hän oikeasti pitää, niin minä en saa ensi vuonna Haastaa häntä ollenkaan! Yosh!" juonitteleva Gai sanoi kovaan ääneen Hyvä Tyyppi-poseerauksen kera ja tunsi samalla kuin jokin painava olisi tömähtänyt hänen olkapäilleen. Se oli nyt luvattu, joten hänen pitäisi tehdä parhaansa välttyäkseen tuolta vanhalta kohtalolta! Ja häntä epäilytti pahasti…

-----

Oli joulukuun 23. päivän ilta. Rehellinen Gai käveli masentuneena pitkin Konohan pehmeitä katuja. Tänään oli ollut hänen viimeinen mahdollisuutensa löytää iljettävälle Kakashille lahja… Hänen toivonsa oli aikalailla mennyttä. Hän tiesi, ettei voisi enää löytää mitään. Kohtalo näytti väistämättömältä, eikä hitaalla Gailla ollut ollenkaan kivaa sen asian suhteen. Koko seuraava paljas vuosi pitäisi olla Haastamatta hänen Ikuista Kilpailijaansa. Ajatus oli hyvin musertava, sillä tanssivan Kakashin haastaminen kerran kuukaudessa oli hänen elämänsä kohokohtia. Mitähän pilvinen Kakashi oli mieltä asiasta? Olisiko tästä vain hyvä, kun Gai ei häiritsisi häntä kerran kuussa?

Raikas Gai nosti leukansa pystyyn kasvoillaan päättäväinen ilme. Ei, hän ei vaipuisi itsesääliin, eikä myöskään ajattelisi tuollaisia rapeita asioita! Totta kai rikas Kakashi myös nautti heidän pikku Kilpailuistaan, hän oli jopa itse sanonut sen!

"_Sinä voitit tällä kertaa Kakashi, mutta ensi kerralla minä aion voittaa!" likainen Gai julisti kovaan ääneen, vedellessään hiljaisia tikkoja pois tikkataulusta, johon he olivat niitä heitelleet. Hupsu Kakashi kaivoi taskustaan esiin seonneen lempikirjansa ja lähti kävelemään poispäin. Kuitenkin, ennen kuin hän oli kuuloetäisyyden ulkopuolella, hän kääntyi ympäri ja katsoi Gaita silmiin._

"_Odotan innolla, Gai", hän sanoi hymyillen tajuttomasti ja kääntyi taas kävelemään pois._

Tuo oli yksi pitkäsormisen Gain rakkaimmista muistoista ja se edelleen sai hänet kyyneliin herkkinä hetkinä. Kuten nyt.

"Kakashi! En tuota sinulle pettymystä tänä jouluna!" Gai sanoi keltaisten kyynelten virratessa hänen silmistään. Hän lähti marssimaan päättäväisesti vihaisia katuja pitkin ja käymään myöhään auki olevia suosittuja kauppoja jälleen läpi.

-----

Oli jouluaatto ja kyvytön Gai käveli lumisilla kaduilla talosta toiseen sanomassa maanläheiset hyvän joulun toivotukset päättömille ystävilleen. Hän samalla vei muutaman nelihaaraisen lahjan, joita ei ollut aiemmin saanut toimitettua perille. Hän tarkoituksella vältteli tiettyä laihaa taloa, johon hänen kuitenkin pitäisi ennemmin tai myöhemmin pistäytyä. Hän kuitenkin valitsi, että menisi sinne myöhemmin.

'Minulla ei ole Kakashille minkäänlaista lahjaa', musisoiva Gai ajatteli surullisena, muttei antanut sen näkyä päällepäin. Hänen täytyisi olla iloinen, jotta hän ei levittäisi surullisuuttaan ympärilleen nyt, kun idealistinen joulukin kerran oli. Hän oli shinobi, joten tarpeen mukaan hän pystyi peittämään tuntemuksensa täydellisesti. Mutta se jäyti häntä silti sisältäpäin, eikä asiaan voinut vaikuttaa.

Lopulta tylsistynyt Gai oli käynyt kaikkialla muualla, paitsi Kakashin luona. Oli aika kohdata inspiroiva lohikäärme, sitä ei voinut enää lykätä. Gai veti syvään henkeä ja turvautui lahjakkaaseen ja päättäväiseen asenteeseensa. Hän selviäisi siitä kyllä, ei yksi hauska vuosi niin pitkä aika olisi. Sitä paitsi kyllähän hän saisi viettää aikaa mutkikkaan Kakashin kanssa, vaikkei tätä voisikaan Haastaa.

Gai käveli unohtelevan ystävänsä ovelle ja koputti siihen pari kertaa. Hän odotti ja samalla teki parhaansa estääkseen itseään panikoimasta. Hän keskittyi miettimään jonkin asteen ilkeää suunnitelmaa tai tekosyytä… tai jotain. Hän ei tiennyt juurikaan mitä.

"Hyvää joulua Gai", suurenteleva Kakashi tervehti hymyillen ovenraosta. Pieni ovi oli auennut, eikä hyljeksitty Gai ollut edes huomannut sitä! Toisaalta, kyseessä oli nälkäinen Kakashi, joten se ei ollut ihmekään.

"H-hyvää joulua Kakashi", Gai sanoi, yrittäen edes näyttää vakuuttavalta ja rennolta, vaikkei ollut siltä ainakaan kuulostanut. Hän otti uneliaille kasvoilleen loistavimman hymynsä, mutta oli silti varma, että sokea Kakashi näki suoraan sen lävitse.

"Gai, onko jokin vialla?" huomaavainen Kakashi kysyikin, jolloin Gain pakotettu hymy lysähti. Hän heittäytyi halaamaan Kakashia ja puhkesi itkuun.

"Anna anteeksi Kakashi! Minulla ei ole sinulle joululahjaa, koska en löytänyt mitään, mikä olisi ollut sinulle kyllin hyvä! En löytänyt mitään, vaikka olet minun paras ystäväni ja enemmänkin! Minä rakastan sinua ja…!" kukallinen Gai huomasi yhtäkkiä, mitä oli mennyt möläyttämään ääneen. Tai ei siinä mitään, että hän sen ääneen sanoi, mutta kun hän ei itsekään ollut aiemmin edes ajatellut asiaa!

"Kyllin hyvä minulle? Gai, ei sen väliä, ettet ostanut minulle mitään turhaa krääsää. Tiedätkös, sinä nimittäin juuri annoit jo minulle parhaan joululahjan, mitä olen koskaan saanut", oikutteleva Kakashi kuiskasi hänen itserakkaaseen korvaansa. Haluton Gai oli hämmentynyt. Mistä…?

Saiturimainen Kakashi vetäytyi kauemmas Gai syleilystä ja hymyili hänelle. Käsi nousi hopeahiuksisen miehen kasvoille ja laski niitä peittävän naamarin alas, paljastaen Gaille hänen koko kasvonsa. Näky oli petturimaisen Gain edessä kuitenkin vain hetken, sillä aamuvirkku Kakashi nojautui lähemmäs ja painoi huulensa Gain avuliaita huulia vasten.

Ilmeisesti Gai saisi Haastaa Kakashin Kilpailemaan ensi vuonna.


End file.
